Doce Tentação
by xxangelcullenxx
Summary: - Pode dizer que é um bom homem, Sasuke? – Não. No conto de fadas que mencionou, eu provavelmente seria o vilão. Mas é possível que o vilão a trate melhor do que o príncipe teria tratado.
1. Chapter 1

_ADAPTADO da saga Tempt Me_

INTRODUÇÃO

Sakura Harunoestá em Londres para sua terceira temporada de eventos sociais. Como nos dois anos anteriores, ela se hospedou com a família no hotel Uchiha. E, como nos dois anos anteriores, tudo indica que retornará a Hampshire sem ter encontrado um pretendente com quem se casar.

Apesar de ser extremamente bonita e gentil, Sakura tem duas grandes desvantagens em relação às outras moças: sua inteligência deixa muitos homens acuados e o fato de vir de uma família tão pouco convencional faz com que os melhores partidos nem sequer a abordem.

Mas o destino a coloca no caminho de Sasuke Uchiha, um homem de passado triste, que venceu na vida por conta própria e aprendeu a encarar tudo como um negócio. O dono do hotel não ama ninguém, confia em poucos e manipula todos. Porém, mesmo sendo tudo o que Bella nunca almejou, ela não pode negar o fascínio que sente por ele.

Quando Sasuke conhece Sakura , é tomado pelo desejo. Ele imediatamente tem a certeza de que a jovem será sua – e, para o bem ou para o mal, não mede esforços para que isso aconteça.

Mas fascínio e desejo não serão suficientes para construir sua história, sobretudo quando uma traição põe em jogo as bases do relacionamento. Agora, é entre quatro paredes que eles tentarão resolver problemas e anular diferenças, num romance sensual em que seu futuro juntos pode mudar a cada toque, cada encontro, cada descoberta.

OOO

Comentem!


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

 _Londres_

 _Hotel Uchiha_

 _Maio de 1852_

As chances de Sakura Haruno conseguir um casamento satisfatório estavam prestes a ser arruinadas – e tudo por causa de um _furão_.

Infelizmente ela havia perseguido Dodger por metade do hotel antes de se dar conta de que o bicho, como era de sua natureza, seguia em zigue-zague.

– Dodger – chamou Sakura em desespero. – Volte. Eu lhe darei um biscoito. Ou uma das minhas fitas de cabelo, qualquer coisa! Ah, eu vou transformá-lo em uma echarpe...

Sakura jurou que, assim que capturasse o animal de estimação da irmã, avisaria à gerência do hotel que Tenten abrigava criaturas selvagens na suíte da família, o que com toda a certeza contrariava as normas do estabelecimento. É claro que isso poderia resultar na expulsão de todo o clã Haruno das instalações.

Mas, no momento, ela não estava se importando com isso. Dodger roubara uma carta de amor que lhe fora enviada por Rock Lee, e nada no mundo era mais importante do que recuperá-la. Só faltava Dodger deixar aquela maldita carta em algum lugar público onde fosse descoberta.

E Sakura perderia para sempre a chance de se casar com um jovem respeitável e maravilhoso.

Dodger disparou pelos corredores luxuosos do hotel Uchiha em movimentos sinuosos, longe do alcance de Sakura. A carta estava nas longas presas dianteiras do animal. Enquanto corria atrás dele, Sakura rezava para não ser vista. Não importava que o hotel fosse bastante conceituado: uma jovem respeitável _jamais_ deveria sair sozinha de sua suíte. Porém, a Srta. Misashi, sua acompanhante, ainda estava na cama. E Tenten fora dar um passeio bem cedo a irmã mais velha.

– Você vai me pagar por isso, Dodger!

O animal travesso achava que tudo no mundo fora criado para diverti-lo. Não havia cesto ou recipiente que ele deixasse de remexer ou virar de cabeça para baixo, nem meias, pentes ou lenços que lhe passassem despercebidos.

Dodger roubava pertences pessoais e os deixava em pilhas sob cadeiras e sofás, tirava soneca nas gavetas de roupas limpas e, pior de tudo, era tão divertido em suas estrepolias que toda a família Haruno estava sempre relevando seu comportamento.

Quando Sakura reclamava das traquinagens do furão, Tenten sempre se desculpava prometendo que ele não voltaria a agir daquele jeito, e parecia sinceramente surpresa quando Dodger não dava ouvidos a seus sermões rigorosos. Mas como amava muito a irmã caçula, tentara conviver com aquele mascote tão inoportuno.

Dessa vez, porém, Dodger fora longe demais.

O furão parou em um canto, olhou em volta para ter certeza de que ainda estava sendo perseguido e, em sua empolgação, fez uma pequena dança da guerra, uma série de saltos laterais que exprimiam pura alegria. Mesmo naquele momento, quando queria assassiná-lo, Sakura não conseguia deixar de reconhecer que ele era adorável.

– Ainda assim você vai morrer – disse-lhe, aproximando-se da forma menos ameaçadora possível. – Entregue-me a carta, Dodger.

O furão atravessou correndo as colunas de um fosso de ventilação que espalhava sua luz por três andares até o mezanino. Com raiva, Sakura se perguntou até onde precisaria persegui-lo. Ele podia ir bem longe, e Uchiha era uma construção imensa, que ocupava cinco quarteirões inteiros no bairro dos teatros.

– _Isso_ – balbuciou ela baixinho – é o que acontece quando se faz parte da família Haruno. Transtornos... animais selvagens... incêndios... maldições... escândalos...

Sakura amava muito sua família, mas também sonhava com uma vida tranquila, normal, o que não parecia possível para um Haruno. Queria paz. Previsibilidade.

Dodger atravessou a entrada dos escritórios do Sr. Brimbley, o supervisor do terceiro andar. Era um homem idoso com um bigode branco e farto, de pontas cuidadosamente enceradas. Como os Haruno já haviam se hospedado no Uchiha muitas vezes, Sakura sabia que Brimbley relatava aos superiores todos os detalhes do que ocorria em seu andar. Se ele descobrisse o que ela estava procurando, confiscaria a carta – e o relacionamento de Sakura com lee seria revelado. E o pai de lee, lorde Andover, nunca aprovaria aquela união se houvesse a mínima suspeita de comportamento inapropriado.

Sakura retomou o fôlego e se encostou na parede, enquanto Brimbley deixava seu escritório com dois funcionários do hotel.

– Vá direto à recepção. Imediatamente, Harkins – dizia. – Quero que investigue a questão relativa às cobranças feitas para o quarto do Sr. W. Ele costuma alegar que estão incorretas, ainda que, de fato, estejam certas. De agora em diante, acho que o melhor é fazer com que ele assine um recibo sempre que consumir algo.

– Sim, Sr. Brimbley.

Os três homens seguiram pelo corredor, afastando-se de Sakura. Com cuidado, ela se esgueirou até a entrada dos escritórios e espiou pelo umbral. Os dois gabinetes interligados pareciam desocupados.

– _Dodger!_ – sussurrou ela com urgência e o viu esconder-se debaixo de uma cadeira. – Dodger, estou mandando você vir aqui!

O que, é claro, fez com que o animal desse mais pulinhos empolgados.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Sakura atravessou a soleira. O escritório principal era espaçoso e mobiliado com uma escrivaninha imensa apinhada de livros contábeis e papéis. Uma poltrona estofada de couro bordô fora empurrada em direção à mesa, enquanto outra estava junto a uma lareira vazia com um console de mármore.

Dodger estava ao lado da escrivaninha, observando Sakura com olhos brilhantes. Os bigodes dele se contorciam sobre a cobiçada carta. Ele ficou bem quieto, sustentando o olhar de Sakura enquanto ela se aproximava aos poucos.

– Isso mesmo – ela o tranquilizou, estendendo a mão lentamente. – Você é um bom garoto, um belo garoto... espere bem aí e eu vou pegar a carta, levá-lo de volta ao quarto e lhe dar... _Argh_!

No instante em que ela ia segurar a carta, Dodger deslizou sob a escrivaninha, levando-a consigo.

Tomada de fúria, Sakura olhou em volta em busca de _qualquer coisa_ com que pudesse cutucar Dodger e obrigá-lo a deixar o esconderijo. Ao ver um candelabro de prata sobre a lareira, tentou retirar a vela, mas ela não saía do lugar e o candelabro estava preso à prateleira.

Diante do olhar atônito de Sakura, toda a parede nos fundos da lareira rodou silenciosamente. Ela se espantou com o apuro mecânico da porta, que girava em um movimento harmonioso e automático. O que parecera ser uma sólida parede de tijolos não passava de uma fachada com textura.

Alegremente, Dodger disparou da escrivaninha e penetrou na abertura.

– Que encrenca – disse Sakura, sem fôlego. – Dodger, não ouse fazer isso!

Mas o furão nem prestou atenção. E, para piorar, ela ouviu o rumor da voz do Sr. Brimbley, que retornava ao escritório.

–... é claro que o Sr. Uchiha deve ser informado. Inclua tudo no relatório. E, por favor, não se esqueça...

Sakura não tinha tempo para refletir sobre suas opções ou as consequências do que iria fazer, então entrou pela lareira e a porta se fechou atrás de si. Ela estava num lugar quase tomado pela escuridão enquanto aguardava, esforçando-se para ouvir o que acontecia no escritório. Aparentemente, a presença dela não fora notada. O Sr. Brimbley continuava a falar alguma coisa relacionada a relatórios e questões de limpeza e manutenção.

Passou pela cabeça de Sakura que ela talvez precisasse esperar muito tempo até que o supervisor decidisse deixar o cômodo de novo. Ou então teria que encontrar outra saída.

Naturalmente ela poderia voltar pela lareira e anunciar sua presença ao Sr. Brimbley. Mas não podia sequer imaginar quantas explicações precisaria dar e como isso seria constrangedor.

Olhando para trás, percebeu que aquilo era um longo corredor, com uma fonte de luz difusa localizada em algum ponto acima. A passagem era iluminada por uma abertura parecida com aquelas que os antigos egípcios utilizavam para ver estrelas e planetas.

Ela podia ouvir o furão arrastando-se em algum lugar próximo.

– Pois bem, Dodger – murmurou ela. – Você nos colocou nessa encrenca. Por que não me ajuda a encontrar uma porta?

Obediente, Dodger avançou pelo corredor e desapareceu nas sombras. Sakura soltou um suspiro e o seguiu. Ela não se permitia entrar em pânico. Havia aprendido, nas muitas vezes em que os Haruno enfrentaram grandes problemas, que perder a cabeça nunca ajudava a resolver a situação.

Enquanto Sakura avançava pela escuridão, mantinha a ponta dos dedos contra a parede para não perder o equilíbrio. Tinha avançado apenas alguns metros quando ouviu um som de algo raspando. Paralisada, esperou e prestou atenção.

Tudo estava em silêncio. Mas seus nervos estavam tensos e seu coração começou a bater mais depressa quando ela viu a luz de uma lamparina adiante. Depois a luz se apagou.

Ela não estava sozinha no corredor.

Os passos se aproximaram mais e mais, com a objetividade de um predador. Alguém ia exatamente na direção dela.

 _Agora_ , decidiu Sakura, era a hora de entrar em pânico. Absolutamente alarmada, deu meia-volta e correu em desespero na direção de onde viera. Ser perseguida por desconhecidos em corredores escuros era uma experiência inusitada até para um dos Haruno. Amaldiçoou as saias pesadas, erguendo-as freneticamente enquanto tentava correr. Mas a pessoa que a perseguia era muito ágil.

Sakura soltou um grito ao ser capturada de forma brutal e habilidosa. Era um homem – um homem grande – e ele a prendera de forma que as costas dela formavam um arco contra seu peito. Uma das mãos puxava a cabeça dela com força para o lado.

– Preciso avisar – disse uma voz baixa e arrepiante, próxima à orelha de Sakura – que com um pouquinho mais de pressão eu poderia quebrar seu pescoço. Diga-me seu nome e o que está fazendo aqui.

POR FAVOR COMENTEM


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

Sakura quase não conseguia pensar em meio ao zumbido de seu sangue correndo acelerado e à dor provocada pelas mãos que a seguravam. O peito do desconhecido era rígido contra suas costas.

– Isso é um engano – ela conseguiu dizer. – Por favor...

Ele puxou sua cabeça ainda mais para o lado, até Sakura sentir um cruel esticar dos nervos na articulação do pescoço com os ombros.

– Seu nome – o homem insistiu gentilmente.

– Sakura Haruno – arfou ela. – Peço desculpas. Eu não queria...

– _Sakura_?

A pressão diminuiu.

– Sim. – Por que ele pronunciara seu nome como se a conhecesse? – O senhor é... Deve ser um dos funcionários do hotel...?

Ele ignorou a pergunta. Uma das mãos deslizou levemente sobre os braços e o rosto dela como se procurasse alguma coisa. O coração de Sakura batia como as asas de uma ave pequenina.

– _Não_ – Sakura murmurou com a respiração entrecortada, afastando-se do contato.

– Por que está aqui?

Ele a virou de frente para encará-la. Nenhum conhecido de Sakura jamais a tocara com tanta familiaridade. Estavam suficientemente próximos da luz que vinha do alto para que Sakura conseguisse ver seus traços duros e o brilho dos olhos profundos. Tentando recuperar o fôlego, ela estremeceu ainda sentindo uma dor intensa no pescoço. Com uma das mãos, massageou a nuca tentando aliviar o desconforto enquanto falava.

– Eu estava... perseguindo um furão. A lareira no escritório do Sr. Brimbley se abriu e ele passou pela abertura. Estava tentando encontrar outra saída.

Por mais absurda que soasse a explicação, o desconhecido pareceu entendê-la sem dificuldades.

– Um furão? Um dos bichinhos de sua irmã?

– Sim – confirmou ela, surpresa. Depois massageou de novo o pescoço e se encolheu de dor. – Mas como sabia... Já nos conhecemos? Não, por favor, não me toque, eu... _ai_!

Ele a virara e apoiara uma das mãos na lateral de seu pescoço.

– Fique quieta.

Era com um toque preciso e seguro que ele a massageava.

– Se tentar fugir de mim, simplesmente vou alcançá-la de novo.

Tremendo, Sakura suportou o contato dos dedos fortes enquanto se perguntava se estaria à mercê de um louco. Ele aumentou a força dos dedos, provocando uma sensação que não era de prazer nem dor, mas uma mistura inusitada dos dois. A garota fez um ruído de sofrimento e se contorceu, indefesa. Para sua surpresa, a dor havia diminuído e os músculos tensos relaxaram aliviados. Ela parou um momento, deu um longo suspiro e deixou a cabeça pender.

– Melhor? – perguntou o homem, usando as duas mãos para continuar a massagem, os polegares pressionando a nuca, escorregando por baixo da renda macia que enfeitava a gola alta do vestido.

Nervosa, Sakura tentou se afastar, mas as mãos seguraram seus ombros imediatamente. Ela pigarreou e tentou dar à voz um tom digno.

– Senhor, por favor, leve-me para fora daqui. Minha família irá recompensá-lo. Não haverá perguntas...

– É claro.

Ele a soltou devagar.

– Ninguém jamais usa esta passagem sem a minha permissão – falou ele. – Presumi que quem estivesse aqui sozinho não devia ter boas intenções.

O comentário lembrava um pedido de desculpas, embora o tom de voz não sugerisse o menor arrependimento.

– Posso garantir que não tinha intenção de fazer nada além de recuperar esse animal atroz.

Ela sentiu Dodger passar perto da barra de suas saias. O desconhecido se abaixou e pegou o furão. Segurando-o pela nuca, entregou-o aSakura.

– Obrigada.

O corpo do furão se acomodou manso e dócil nas mãos deSakura. Como já esperava, a carta havia desaparecido.

– Dodger, seu ladrão depravado, _onde_ ela está? O que fez com ela?

– O que está procurando?

– Uma carta – respondeuSakura, tensa. – Dodge a roubou e trouxe para cá... Deve estar em algum lugar próximo.

– Aparecerá depois.

– Mas é importante.

– Presumo que sim, já que teve todo esse trabalho para tentar recuperá-la. Venha comigo.

Relutante, Sakura concordou e se deixou guiar pela mão em seu cotovelo.

– Aonde vamos?

Não houve resposta.

– Prefiro que ninguém saiba sobre isso – Sakura continuou.

– Certamente que sim.

– Posso contar com sua discrição, senhor? Preciso evitar um escândalo a qualquer preço.

– Mulheres jovens que querem evitar escândalos devem ficar em suas suítes de hotel – ressaltou ele, o que não a ajudou em nada.

– Eu estava perfeitamente contente em meu quarto – protestouSakura. – Só saí porque tive que perseguir Dodger. Preciso recuperar minha carta. E tenho certeza de que minha família o recompensará pelo trabalho se...

– Quieta.

Ele encontrava o caminho pelo corredor cheio de sombras sem nenhuma dificuldade, segurando o cotovelo de Sakura com delicadeza, mas de um jeito firme. Eles não estavam voltando para o escritório do Sr. Brimbley. Em vez disso, iam em direção contrária, percorrendo uma distância que pareceu interminável.

Finalmente, o desconhecido parou, virou-se de frente para a parede e empurrou uma porta, abrindo-a.

– Entre.

Hesitante, Sakura tomou a frente e entrou em uma sala iluminada, uma espécie de salão com uma fileira de janelas centrais em arco ladeadas por outras, retangulares. Dali era possível ver a rua. Uma pesada mesa de carvalho ocupava um lado da sala e estantes de livros cobriam quase todos os espaços disponíveis nas paredes. Pairava no ar uma mistura estranha e familiar de cheiros... cera de vela, velino, tinta e poeira de livro... Era um cheiro parecido com o do antigo escritório de seu pai. Sakura olhou para o desconhecido, que havia entrado na sala e fechara a porta oculta.

Era difícil calcular sua idade. Ele parecia ter pouco mais de 30 anos, mas havia nele um ar de sofisticação endurecida, a sensação de que já vira tantas coisas que a vida não o surpreendia mais. Os cabelos eram pesados, bem cortados, negros e a pele clara contrastava com as sobrancelhas escuras. E ele era belo como Lúcifer, com sobrancelhas fortes, nariz reto e definido, boca larga. O ângulo do queixo era pronunciado, tenaz, ancorando os traços sóbrios de um homem que talvez levasse tudo – inclusive ele mesmo – um pouco a sério demais.

Sakura se sentiu corar ao olhar para o par de olhos impressionantes... ónix e intensos, com bordas escuras, emoldurados por cílios negros e abundantes. O olhar pareceu invadi-la, absorver cada detalhe. Ela percebeu sombras escuras sob os olhos, mas elas não prejudicavam a beleza de seus traços endurecidos. Um cavalheiro teria dito alguma amenidade, teria feito algum comentário para tranquilizá-la, mas o desconhecido permaneceu em silêncio.

Por que a olhava desse jeito? Quem era ele e que autoridade tinha nesse lugar? Sakura precisava dizer algo, qualquer coisa, quebrar a tensão.

– O cheiro dos livros e da cera das velas... – comentou encabulada – lembra o do escritório de meu pai.

O homem deu um passo em sua direção e ela recuou, impelida pelo instinto. Os dois ficaram parados. Foi como se o ar entre eles estivesse coberto de perguntas escritas com tinta invisível.

– Seu pai faleceu há algum tempo, creio.

A voz combinava com o restante. Era refinada, sombria, inflexível. Ele tinha um sotaque interessante, não inteiramente britânico, com vogais abertas e sem erres pesados. Sakura assentiu, confusa.

– E sua mãe morreu logo depois – acrescentou ele.

– Como... como sabe disso?

– Meu trabalho exige que eu saiba o máximo possível sobre os hóspedes do hotel.

Dodger se contorceu em seus braços. Sakura se abaixou para colocá-lo no chão. O furão se aproximou de uma enorme poltrona ao lado de uma pequena lareira e se acomodou no veludo do estofamento. Sakura voltou a encarar o desconhecido. Ele se vestia com belas roupas escuras, peças cujo caimento solto sugeria sofisticação. Belos trajes, mas a gravata preta era simples, sem alfinetes, e não havia botões de ouro na camisa nem outra ornamentação que o proclamasse um cavalheiro de posses. Apenas uma corrente comum de relógio na frente do colete cinza.

– O senhor fala como um americano – disse ela.

– Sou de Buffalo, Nova York – respondeu o homem. – Mas moro aqui há algum tempo.

– É funcionário do ? – indagou ela, cautelosa.

A resposta foi um breve movimento afirmativo de cabeça.

– É um dos gerentes, suponho?

Seu rosto era inescrutável.

– Mais ou menos isso.

Ela começou a caminhar para a porta.

– Nesse caso, vou deixá-lo com seu trabalho, senhor...

– Vai precisar de companhia apropriada para voltar à suíte.

Sakura pensou no comentário. Devia pedir a ele que mandasse buscar sua dama de companhia? Não... A Srta. Misashi ainda devia estar dormindo. Havia sido uma noite difícil para ela, que era propensa a pesadelos que a deixavam trêmula e exausta no dia seguinte. Não acontecia com muita frequência, mas, quando acontecia, Sakura e Tenten a deixavam descansar o máximo possível nas horas seguintes.

O desconhecido a contemplou por um momento.

– Devo mandar buscar uma camareira para acompanhá-la?

O primeiro impulso de Sakura foi aceitar. Mas não queria ficar ali esperando com ele, mesmo que só por alguns minutos. Não confiava nem um pouco nesse homem. Ao ver sua indecisão, ele sorriu com sarcasmo.

– Se tivesse a intenção de molestá-la, já teria feito – disse.

A grosseria a fez corar intensamente.

– Isso é o que diz. Porém, pelo que sei, o ataque poderia ser algo _lento_.

Ele desviou os olhos por um momento e, quando voltou a encará-la, havia um brilho de humor em seus olhos.

– Não corre nenhum perigo, Srta. Haruno – falou, deixando transparecer o riso contido. – De verdade. Deixe-me mandar buscar uma camareira para acompanhá-la.

O brilho de humor mudou seu rosto, conferindo tanto charme e simpatia que Sakura quase se assustou. Ela sentiu o coração bater acelerado outra vez, espalhando uma sensação agradável por seu corpo.

Quando o viu aproximar-se da sineta, se lembrou do problema envolvendo a carta desaparecida.

– Senhor, enquanto esperamos, poderia fazer a gentileza de procurar a carta que perdi no corredor? Preciso recuperá-la.

– Por quê? – quis saber ele, aproximando-se novamente.

– Motivos pessoais – resumiuSakura.

– Ela é de um homem?

Ela fez o possível para dar a ele o olhar de reprimenda que vira a Srta. Misashi dirigir a cavalheiros inoportunos.

– Isso não é da sua conta.

– _Tudo_ o que ocorre neste hotel é da minha conta.

Ele fez uma pausa enquanto a observava.

– _É_ de um homem, ou teria dito que não.

Franzindo o cenho, Sakura virou as costas para ele. Em silêncio, chegou perto de uma estante coberta por objetos peculiares.

Havia um samovar de esmalte com douração, uma grande faca em uma bainha adornada de contas, coleções de esculturas em pedra e utensílios de cerâmica primitivos, um apoio para cabeça de origem egípcia, moedas exóticas, caixas feitas com todo tipo de material, o que parecia ser uma espada de ferro com uma lâmina enferrujada e uma lente de aumento veneziana para leitura.

– Que sala é esta? – Sakura não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

– É a sala de curiosidades do . Ele mesmo recolheu muitos desses objetos; outros foram presentes de visitantes estrangeiros. Pode olhar, se quiser.

Sakura estava intrigada, refletindo sobre o grande contingente de estrangeiros entre os hóspedes do hotel, incluindo a realeza, a nobreza e membros dos corpos diplomáticos de toda a Europa. Sem dúvida, o ganhava presentes bem incomuns. Andando entre as estantes, parou para examinar uma estatueta de prata cravejada de pedras: um cavalo com os cascos estendidos no meio de um galope.

– Que lindo.

– Presente do então príncipe Yizhu da China – disse o homem atrás dela. – É um Cavalo Celestial.

Fascinada, Sakura deslizou um dedo pelo dorso da estátua.

– Agora o príncipe se tornou o imperador Xianfeng – comentou ela. – Um nome bastante irônico para um governante, não acha?

O homem parou ao lado dela e a olhou intrigado e alerta.

– Por que diz isso?

– Porque o nome significa "prosperidade universal". E esse certamente não é o caso, considerando as rebeliões internas que ele tem enfrentado.

– Eu diria que os desafios da Europa representam um perigo ainda maior para ele no momento.

– Sim – concordou Sakura com tristeza, devolvendo a estatueta ao lugar. – Fico imaginando quanto tempo a soberania chinesa pode durar diante de um ataque dessa magnitude.

O desconhecido estava suficientemente próximo para ela notar o cheiro de roupa passada e de espuma de barbear. Ele a olhava com grande intensidade.

– Conheço poucas mulheres capazes de discutir a política do Extremo Oriente.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar.

– Minha família mantém conversas bem incomuns à mesa do jantar. Quero dizer, são incomuns porque minhas irmãs e eu sempre participamos. Minha dama de companhia diz que não há problema em tomar parte dessas conversas em casa, mas me aconselha a não parecer muito bem informada quando estiver em sociedade. Isso costuma afastar pretendentes.

– Terá que ser cuidadosa, então – respondeu ele num tom suave, sorrindo. – Seria uma pena deixar escapar um comentário inteligente no momento errado.

Sakura se sentiu aliviada quando ouviu uma discreta batida na porta. A criada chegara mais depressa do que ela esperava. O desconhecido entreabriu a porta para recebê-la e lhe falou alguma coisa. A camareira se curvou numa reverência e desapareceu.

– Aonde ela vai? – perguntou Sakura confusa. – Deveria me acompanhar de volta à suíte.

– Eu a mandei buscar uma bandeja de chá.

Por um momento, Sakura ficou sem fala.

– Senhor, não posso ficar para um chá.

– Não vai demorar. Eles mandarão a bandeja por um dos elevadores de comida.

– Isso não importa. Porque, mesmo que eu tivesse tempo, não poderia! Tenho certeza de que sabe quanto isso seria inapropriado.

– Quase tão inapropriado quanto se esgueirar pelo hotel sem companhia – concordou ele, tranquilo.

Sakura franziu o cenho.

– Eu não estava me esgueirando, estava perseguindo um furão.

Ao ouvir a própria declaração e se dar conta de quanto era ridícula, ela corou. Tentou adotar um tom mais digno:

– A situação não foi inteiramente causada por mim. E terei _muitos_... e _sérios_... _problemas_... se não voltar logo ao meu quarto. Se esperarmos muito mais, pode acabar envolvido em um escândalo e tenho certeza de que o não aprovaria.

– É verdade.

– Então, por favor, chame a camareira de volta.

– Tarde demais. Teremos que esperar até que ela retorne com o chá.

Sakura suspirou.

– Tive uma manhã particularmente _difícil_.

Olhando para o furão, ela viu pedaços de enchimento macio e tufos de crina de cavalo sendo jogados para o alto. Empalideceu.

– Dodger, _não_!

– O que foi? – perguntou o homem, seguindo Sakura em sua corrida aflita em direção ao animal.

– Ele está comendo sua poltrona – respondeu ela com tom tristonho ao pegar o animal. – Ou melhor, a poltrona do . Está tentando fazer um ninho. Eu sinto muito – disse, olhando para o buraco no espesso e luxuoso estofamento de veludo. – Garanto que minha família vai pagar o prejuízo.

– Está tudo bem – respondeu o homem. – Temos um orçamento mensal para reparos no hotel.

Abaixando-se, o que não é fácil para quem está vestindo espartilho apertado e saiotes cheios de goma, Sakura pegou punhados do material macio que estofava a poltrona e tentou colocá-los de volta no buraco.

– Se for necessário, posso assinar uma declaração explicando como isso aconteceu.

– E quanto à sua reputação? – perguntou o desconhecido em tom gentil, estendendo a mão para levantá-la.

– Minha reputação não é nada comparada ao meio de vida de um homem. O senhor pode ser demitido por isso. Deve ter uma família para sustentar, esposa e filhos, e embora eu possa sobreviver à desgraça, o senhor talvez não consiga outro emprego.

– É muita bondade sua – respondeu ele, tirando o furão dos braços da moça e devolvendo-o à poltrona. – Mas não tenho família. E não posso ser demitido.

– Dodger – falou Sakura ansiosa, ao ver que mais tufos de estofamento eram jogados para cima.

Era evidente que o furão se divertia muito.

– A poltrona já está arruinada. Deixe-o continuar.

Sakura se surpreendeu com o conformismo tranquilo do desconhecido diante da ruína de um móvel tão caro, e tudo por causa das travessuras de um furão.

– O senhor não é como os outros gerentes – comentou ela.

– E a senhorita não é como as outras jovens.

A resposta a fez dar um sorriso divertido.

– É o que dizem.

 _POR FAVOR COMENTEM_


End file.
